


天卓·香草梦

by ReidSky



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 高天亮×卓定性转BG，非原背景
Relationships: 天卓 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	天卓·香草梦

3

他们第一次做的时候俩人交往了近一年，慢热进程又细水长流地铺过大一生活渡到大二，还是卓定先提的，很不好意思的样子，周五下了晚课说好去包宿，她问高天亮，你，我，我们…说到一半说不下去了。高天亮握着钱包正在看自己有没有带身份证，转头看她，校园里路灯的光投射下飘逸透明的雾气，他说啊？什么？

卓定快速地一口气说完：我我们还开过房我觉得啊也不是我想反正就……

她抬起眼睛可怜巴巴地盯着高天亮，发现他领会到意思之后很干脆地涨红了脸，也不说骚话了，就老老实实看着她，他们就在路灯下边杵着。

你要去吗？  
我随你…  
我，我还不确定。  
要不就…去吧…？

高天亮紧张地看她反应。卓定头发稍微长了一点，最近课业重没空去理发店，绒绒的发根还像他们第一次见面一样刮着脖子，被风吹得乱七八糟往脸上糊。其实卓定不是长得太好的女孩，平平凡凡甚至有点呆有点点傻，就是很烂漫的，做什么都认真、赴尽全力的样子，偶尔还上手来捉弄他或者其他朋友，得逞了会笑。

他们就把包宿计划取消了去酒店。很不轻车熟路，很慌张，很谨慎。柜台后边的招待员笑纹里带着一点暧昧，把门卡和退房时交的押金条、小票给高天亮。高天亮走在前面卓定亦步亦趋。后悔的话回去也行的，我不是为了…话没有说完，被卓定打断了，我晓得，我知道，走吧…他们走到门前，脚步声被厚重沉闷的地毯吸尽，卓定仰头看他，不过其实他们身高也没差多少，眼睛里盛起一点莫名其妙认真的决意，直直抿紧了嘴角。高天亮知道自己一定也是这样一副神色，他把门打开了。里边的黑很沉厚，扑面来酒店宾馆常有的很刻意的洗洁剂味道。

灯亮了，柔润的光线填满房室，他开的是那个下面标了黄的灯，因白色太亮。卓定把包放下要先去洗澡，浴室和床边有一道玻璃幕墙隔着，模糊的光色水声泼在毛玻璃上被稀释得浅浅深深一大片，高天亮感觉紧张，他紧张起来就坐在床边搓手指。卓定出来时看到她男朋友呆呆傻傻还在发愣，觉得一点好笑又觉得拘谨，走过去时高天亮又注意到起起浮浮的洗发露香味，酒店提供的不晓得是什么牌子，只是浓郁的人造花香，和卓定平时用的不太一样，可能这时候卓定和平时的卓定也不大一样的。

从接吻开始，接吻他们还是做过的，亲的时候紧紧闭了眼睛，怕撞到鼻子从对方眼睛里看到自己而尴尬到想跳楼，吻技不好，一个不知道，一个不嫌弃，饱满的湿润气息纠杂到一起，把那片空气都带得很热，温暖，或者几乎是闷热。高天亮想到卓定的胸衣被那双习惯了拿书拿保温杯还替他拿快递的手伸到背后去解，从扣子开始，他用网络术语来说是可耻地硬了。裸露出来的乳房还有一些青涩的轮廓，胸乳底下那片皮肤还是潮热的，摸上去像有什么鸟类要振翅飞出来，颤抖连着颤抖在这片肌肤上蔓延。

他几乎不知道要怎么办，女性的身体——隔着屏幕隔着书页见到和亲眼见到是大相径庭的。卓定把胳膊盖在额头上悄悄隔着湿漉漉的眼睫看他，高天亮脸上浮出那种呆愣愣的样子，和他精明的眉眼不相称。她觉得裹着热意的滑顺的湿润从她自己的身体里冒出来，向外漫溢，柔顺的线条显而易见地填充了她，让她在情爱里以主动身份自居了。她说小天，摸一摸这里，啊不，不是那儿…说的时候自己也没意识到自己说了什么，完全靠纯粹的意识领着走。高天亮的手，指腹传来战栗，反倒让她很兴奋，这战栗正是她给的……

她一方面觉得卑鄙一方面又去拉高天亮的手臂，心里欢喜占去大半。高天亮完全勃起的阴茎伞头在她的穴口滞缓地蹭，在等她说话，或等她下令。卓定抿紧嘴唇不说，腰软下去沉进床褥，她等高天亮憋不住了才说，可以——啊…那感觉是毁灭性的。不是说物质上有东西被摧毁了，也不是她痛，他们前戏做得足，不会有尖锐的痛，可性毕竟还是具毁灭性的，一瞬间的饱胀、酸涩、结合时奇异的错觉洋洋洒洒地给哺进神经，高天亮伏在她颈边落下喘气絮絮碎碎的气音，卓定睁大眼睛看他，神情有一刻充满纯然绽开的放荡。

坦白来讲高天亮觉得愧疚。他能察觉卓定神色情绪的那些变化，他觉得女性晚熟的圆整被他打破了，这时卓定闭了闭眼睛，她小声说不会痛，让高天亮在里面动动，别发愣了。高天亮回神时腰杆自己动作，骨髓里密密匝匝盛起一片细腻泡沫，情爱的力量就是这样，这个房间满满当当全是恍然又温情脉脉的交合，作为第一次都相当不错，不晓得该夸哪边进入状态得比较快些。隔音很好，车水马龙或是其他地方的吵闹都被挡在墙外，射精的时候他们搂得很紧，空气的浊浪里响起莫名其妙地在喘息里纠杂的小声的笑，卓定又掐了一下高天亮的胳膊。他把套剥下来撇掉，见到垃圾桶里静静卧着安全套一家子。

温暖一下溃散开。高天亮摸摸这儿摸摸那儿，局促不安又莫名其妙鼓胀了信心。这时见卓定眼神呆呆锁在他脸上，他就小声问，不应期之后能不能再来一次啊？

卓定回，你…你想的话…

高天亮伸手指捉她的发尾，被薄汗浸过了，润润地服帖到他手上，拈捏，他说那天下午其实，啊，就我在想你要是没同意该咋整呢，卓定眼睛转回来，他继续说：唉，那咋办嘛，在五分钟内看到你同意为止呗。


End file.
